


Don't Take Him From Me

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Martin has nightmares too he's not exempt from the trauma, Post canon, This one's a wee bit angsty sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon isn't the only one who has to deal with nightmares
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Don't Take Him From Me

Martin had nightmares. They didn’t happen nearly as frequently as Jon’s did, but when they happened, they were bad. He was trapped in his apartment as Jane Prentiss and her worms tried to get in. He was running through the tunnels, trying desperately to escape something terrifying behind him. He was alone, forgotten, in the Lonely’s foggy nightmare house, and Jon wasn’t coming back for him. He was in Jon’s office, Elias standing over him and speaking, telling him exactly how much he looked like his father, how much his mother despised him. 

This scene was different. Martin stood in a dimly lit hallway, dingy lightbulbs barely allowing him to see anything. He started walking. He didn’t know what this place was, or why he was there, but he knew that he very much wanted to be somewhere else. He stopped short as a figure appeared, looming out of the darkness.  _ Peter Lukas _ . But it wasn’t just Peter Lukas: There was someone else with him. Martin squinted, trying to see who it was.  _ Jon _ . Peter had Jon. 

“Hello, Martin,” Peter said, his voice jovial and friendly. “Been a while, hasn’t it?”

“What— what are you doing here?” Martin asked, his voice shaking. “You’re supposed to be dead,  _ what are you doing here?! _ ” Peter laughed. 

“Do I look dead to you, Martin?” He asked. “As for what I’m doing here, I’ve simply come to collect my prize.”

“What?” Martin said. “That— that doesn’t make sense! I’m your prize!” Peter grinned. 

“I’m afraid not,” he said. “You see, after you decided to start being uncooperative, I decided to up the stakes with Elias. Now we were both fighting over the same thing, and  _ I won _ .”

“No!” Martin yelled. “No, please! Take me instead!” 

“I’m afraid it’s rather too late for that,” Peter said. “Goodbye, Martin.” Mist started to swirl around Peter and Jon

“ _ No! _ ” Martin cried, running forward, his hand reaching out, trying to grab ahold of Jon, but there was nothing but mist. Peter had vanished, taking Jon with him. Martin collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down his face.  _ Stupid. Useless. Good-for-nothing. You can’t even save the person you love the most. _ Martin opened his eyes suddenly. The hallway was gone. He was in his bedroom, the cool, sweet-smelling night air blowing in from the open window. Jon was kneeling over him, his hand on Martin’s shoulder. Martin could feel tears still running down his face. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around Jon, holding him as tight as he could. 

“Are you alright?” Jon asked. “Did you have a nightmare?” Martin nodded. Jon ran his fingers through Martin’s hair, trying to soothe him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“P-Peter Lukas,” Martin sobbed. “He— he took you and I couldn’t do anything about it! I’m so fucking useless!”

“Hey,” Jon said sternly. “Hey, listen to me, Martin. You are  _ not  _ useless. You’ve  _ never _ been useless. I never would’ve survived the Archives without you, much less the apocalypse. Don’t you  _ ever _ say that you’re useless.”

“But— but I couldn’t save you!” Martin cried. “He took you and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it!” 

“He didn’t take me.” Jon’s voice was calm and steady. “I’m right here, and he’s dead. He’s not coming back. He can’t hurt us anymore.”

“Promise?” Martin asked. 

“Promise,” Jon replied. 


End file.
